Call Me Irresponsible
by I've-Gotta-Be-Me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in New York! It's the day after Nationals and the New Directions are supposed to be out sightseeing in one of the world's most amazing cities that never sleeps. But Kurt and Blaine have better ideas than playing tourist all day...


_A/N: Whoa, say hello to my longest smut piece ever!_

_I wrote this one-shot fic as a spin-off from my lovely friend __**iklaintevenmad**__'s fic entitled "__**Who Knows**__". Go check it out on her ff page, it's an amazing story! If you haven't read it, don't worry, this isn't too hard to catch onto. All you need to know is that Blaine has already transferred to McKinley before Nationals and is an active member of the New Directions. Yay! And they're all in NY for Nationals, of course!_

_Of course, the title is inspired by Michael Buble. I confess to listening to this song quite a bit while I was writing._

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early in his hotel bed, a little disoriented from sleep still. He rubbed the corner of his eyes as he rolled over lazily, looking at the clock. It blared seven AM back at him angrily. He stuck out a hand and pushed it out of his sight. There'd be a long day of sight-seeing ahead of them; Mr. Schue had told them the itinerary last night before they'd split up to their respective rooms. Kurt cringed inwardly as he thought about how much his feet would hurt after they hit all the landmarks Mr. Schue wanted to squeeze into their already overloaded schedule.<p>

He looked across the room to the bed opposite him, where Tina and Mercedes lay still sound asleep. He felt Rachel tossing and turning beside him, grumbling as she started to wake up.

"Kurt," she mumbled, "Are you awake?"

Kurt sighed and rolled over on his back again, facing her. "Unfortunately, Miss Rachel Berry, I am. And it's an ungodly hour at that."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Hey, what'd you do to the alarm clock? What time is it?" She reached over Kurt to turn the clock back around, "You are such a drama queen," she said, putting down the clock again, "It's seven. If you're going to be a Broadway star like me, you're going to have to get used to it."

Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh Rachel, calm down. I'm just not looking forward to being all tourist-y today." He pulled a face and pulled an extra pillow over his head.

"Oh, Kurt" Rachel sighed, "You're just not a morning person is all."

Kurt laughed, "What gave it away?" his voice was muffled from the pillow, but his sarcasm rang loud and clear.

"Well, you just have to wake up properly…" Rachel said with a sly grin that Kurt couldn't see.

"Rachel, honestly, I never know what you're talking about. I _am _– OOF!" He let out a gust of air as Rachel jumped on top of him and started tickling him.

Kurt threw the pillow off of his head, "_Racheeeel_" he protested between fits of laughter. After a few seconds, he could barely breathe, he was laughing so hard. The noise woke up Tina and Mercedes.

"What're you guys doing? Don't you know what time it is?" Mercedes asked groggily.

Tina brightened up immediately, "Is it attack-Kurt-early-in-the-morning time?" she asked excitedly, climbing off of her bed. "Count me in!" She flung herself onto both Rachel and Kurt and helped Rachel tickle Kurt until he was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of his mouth anymore. His stomach was starting to ache from giggling for so long.

"Okay," he said, breathing hard, "That is…enough." He pushed Rachel and Tina off of him so that they fell laughing onto the bed. He took a nearby pillow and swatted them both with it. "Take that!" he cried triumphantly with each whack.

Mercedes jumped out of bed, grabbing her pillow and siding with Kurt. "Come on, Kurt!" she laughed, "We can take 'em!"

Feathers exploded from one end of Kurt's pillows, sending white specks floating throughout the room. That didn't stop Rachel and Tina from arming themselves with two more pillows and jumping up on the bed, smacking Mercedes and Kurt back with just as much vigor. Soon they were battling amongst a swarm of tiny feathers fluttering and covering the whole entire room. The whole group was shrieking and tackling one another. At one point, Rachel had even tried to hide under the bed, But Kurt caught one of her legs before she could succeed and pulled her out, smacking her with a new pillow.

The pillow fight went on for a ridiculous amount of time and all four friends collapsed on their respective beds, still giggling.

"Oh, man," Tina sighed clutching her side, "Mr. Schue is going to kills us." The group fell silent for a moment before busting up laughing again.

"Totally worth it," Kurt said a minute later. He looked over at Rachel and frowned at her appearance. There were white feathers stuck all throughout her hair and he started picking them out. "Darling," he said between plucking out feathers, "you're a mess."

Rachel looked a big nervous as she warned him, "Um…Kurt, you have feathers in your hair too…" Kurt sat up quickly and bolted into the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" he yelled when he saw what a mess he was.

This just caused the girls to burst into yet another round of laughter.

"I hate you all," Kurt said simply before shutting the bathroom door and preparing to clean off.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were walking down to the lobby to meet the rest of the New Directions. Kurt had dressed as best as he possibly could, keeping Blaine in mind. Though they'd been dating a while now, he still got nervous when he dressed in the mornings; he always wanted to look good for his boyfriend. After a long inner debate, he'd chosen dark jeans and a dark grey shirt under a black trench coat. The weather in New York had been iffy ever since they landed and today it had decided to be rainy outside. He'd put less product in his hair than usual, predicting that light showers would wash it out anyways.<p>

"Not a word out of anyone about the impromptu pillow fight," Kurt whispered to the ladies, "Understood?" They all nodded eagerly, trying to look as innocent as possible as they approached the group of waiting students.

Kurt spotted Blaine immediately, taking in his dark jeans and dark red jacket. He wore simple clothes, but he always managed to make them look extremely sexy. Kurt couldn't help but bite his bottom lip as he let his eyes travel up and down Blaine's body. He started to blush before he remembered that he was allowed to look at his boyfriend all he wanted. Blaine caught him staring and let his eyes do their own exploring as Kurt sidled up to him.

"Looking good," Blaine commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well," Kurt said, "You don't look to bad yourself."

He gave Blaine a quick wink, causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat. He reached down and grabbed Blaine's hand and slyly gave it a tug, bringing the boy a step closer. Blaine brought a hand up to cup Kurt's face tenderly as he gave him a sweet kiss. Kurt sighed contentedly and used his free hand to grip Blaine's jacket as he kissed him back, a little more passionately than was appropriate for public.

Blaine pulled away reluctantly once the rest of the New Directions started whooping and cat-calling behind them. Puck put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Get it!" Santana yelled, causing the rest of the group to laugh again as most of them waggled their eyebrows at the couple.

Kurt felt his cheeks coloring as he ducked his head in embarrassment; Blaine has this effect on him that just made him want to be irresponsible all the time. Blaine just laughed along good naturedly, not ashamed in the slightest. He squeezed Kurt's hand comfortingly and used a finger of his free hand to tip his face back up. Kurt gave him a small smile, still red in the face. Blaine chuckled a bit before pressing one last, chaste kiss lightly upon his lips.

Mr. Schue finally stepped into the lobby, oddly the last one to arrive.

"Great!" he said with enthusiasm, "Everyone's here!" He looked around and did a quick head check to confirm.

Kurt winced a little as he realized Mr. Schue looked especially tourist-y with a backpack on, a jacket tied around his waist, and white walking shoes on his feet. Some adults had no sense of fashion. He let the matter go with a roll of his eyes as the group followed Mr. Schue out of the lobby.

"Okay, you guys!" Will said loud enough for all to hear, "We're walking on foot all day long, so I hope you're wearing comfortable shoes." The group let out a collective moan, especially Brittany.

"But Mr. Schue, I only brought high heels with me." She pointed down to the impressive stilettos on her feet. The girls in the group took in a collective breath.

Artie recovered first, "You can just sit on my lap, Brittany, I don't mind."

Mr. Schue looked at the pair, "If Artie's okay with it, then I have to be too, I guess."

Brittany smiled and sat gently down on Artie's lap, smiling.

"Okay, we're all set," she said.

The group finally stepped out into the rain, some of the smarter kids putting up the umbrella's they'd brought with them. Luckily Blaine had an umbrella and he chivalrously held it over Kurt's head as they walked hand in hand. After a long while, they reached Time's Square where they stopped for a while.

Mr. Schue gathered the group round and said "Okay, we're splitting up for a little here to check out the stores nearby. Everyone has to meet back here in half an hour – right here where we're standing."

The kids looked around and took note of the signs they were standing under before splitting up into groups and walking away. Kurt and Blaine followed Santana and Brittany, who were linked together by the pinky. The two girls stopped by a store and looked through the window display, giggling to each other in excitement at whatever they saw.

Kurt watched them, a smile playing on the edge of his lips when all of a sudden, Blaine tugged his hand and pulled him into a secluded cove. Kurt was about to protest, but Blaine silenced his train of thought by pressing a hot kiss to his mouth and trailing his fingers down Kurt's neck, just the way he liked it. Kurt couldn't help but feel turned on, even though he knew they were in public and Santana and Brittany were nearby. He bravely reached down and ran his hand against Blaine's crotch, feeling evidence of his boyfriend's arousal. Blaine moved his lips to the corner of Kurt's mouth, over his check, and down his neck where he sucked at the pale skin there. Kurt moaned a little and couldn't help running his hands through Blaine's now wet curls.

"Where'd Kurt and Blaine go?" he heard Santana ask from somewhere nearby. Blaine heard too and pulled away, but it was too late. The girls were standing there - Santana with her hands on her hips while Brittany's mouth formed a small "o" of shock – looking at the extremely guilty looking couple. Kurt tried to cover his neck, where he was sure Blaine had left a mark, but the girls had already seen.

"Don't bother covering that up, Kurt," Santana said smugly giving the boys a wicked grin. "We know what you were doing."

Brittany piped up, "I don't know what you were doing, actually…" she trailed off as Santana narrowed her eyes in her direction.

"Let me take care of this, Brit-Brit," she said, squeezing the other girl's hand quickly. She turned her attention back to Kurt and Blaine, dark hair whipping over her shoulder menacingly.

"Look," she said, "I see the way you guys look at each other and now that I've caught you basically fooling around in Times Square, my suspicions are confirmed." Blaine and Kurt exchanged confused looks as she went on, "You guys aren't virgins, are you?" She asked with a knowing tone to her voice. The two boys opened their mouths to protest, but no sound came out.

"That's what I thought," she said triumphantly, "And I doubt you ever get to get it on back in Lima and now I think you have a hotel room calling your name…"

Kurt looked at her, bewildered. Had she just said what he thought? Was she encouraging them to ditch the tour and go back to the hotel? The boys were both stunned into silence as Santana nodded her head.

"You heard me right. Don't worry about coming back. Brit and I will cover for you – we're the best liars around."

Blaine opened his mouth, "How…?"

Santana cut him off before he could even ask the question, "I'll tell the Schuester that Kurt here caught an unfortunate bout of the stomach flu and was heaving all over the streets of New York. Blaine, of course, just had to escort him back to the hotel saying that he didn't feel so hot himself."

Her voice was so reassured and so convincing that even Kurt was starting to believe that story. He looked towards Blaine and shrugged.

"I'm in if you are," he said with a smirk.

Blaine considered it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders as well, "What the hell…" he said, "While in New York, right?"

Kurt felt his heart racing beneath his chest as he took Blaine's hands in his own.

"Alright, Santana," he said warily, narrowing his eyes a bit, "I'm trusting you with my life" he hissed as he led Blaine past her.

Brittany spoke up, "Kurt, you can trust us. If Santana doesn't hold up her end of the deal, I'll do it for her."

Kurt smiled at her, "Aw, Brit. Thank you." He gave her a one-armed hug before Santana cut in.

"Well hurry up and get going! Make sure no one else sees you leaving," she commanded.

Blaine didn't need telling twice as he took the lead and started briskly walking back in the direction of the hotel. Kurt couldn't help but let out a bubble of laugher. Here he was, ditching his beloved Glee Club in the middle of New York City. When had he become so reckless? He didn't give it a second thought because he realized that he didn't care. He was here with Blaine, walking hand in hand in one of the greatest cities in the world; what else could he possibly want? As soon as they got far enough away to be sure no one would catch them, they slowed down their pace a bit.

"Kurt," Blaine said, interrupting the other boy's train of thought, "I have to say that you look devastatingly handsome in that outfit." His voice was like velvet as he let his eyes roam Kurt's body again.

Kurt felt himself turning red as he said, "Is that so?"

Blaine let a smile spread across his lips, "In fact," he dropped his voice and leaned a little bit closer, "I think you're wearing _too many_ clothes for my taste."

Kurt licked his lips nervously as he felt himself getting excited at Blaine's words. "Let's just…make it back to the hotel first," Kurt managed to choke out.

They were near the hotel at last when the skies opened up and started pouring rain again.

"Aw man!" Kurt pouted, upset that the rain had caught him unaware. He didn't bother putting up the umbrella since he was already soaking wet. Blaine just laughed beside him and opened his mouth, trying to catch raindrops. Kurt attempted to run the rest of the way to the building, but Blaine tugged his hand and brought him back.

"Blaine! What…" but he was cut off by a passionate kiss. Blaine was wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him near. Kurt couldn't help but mold his lips against Blaine's and fling his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The rain was pounding down all around them, but neither of them seemed to care as their tongues tentatively met. Kurt pulled back slowly, admiring how some raindrops were clinging to Blaine's eyelashes.

"Let's go," he whispered anxiously against Blaine's lips before pulling him through the revolving doors and into the elevator.

Luckily, they were the only ones in the elevator because they couldn't stop touching one another. Kurt pressed his cool lips to Blaine's neck. Blaine trailed his hands up Kurt's wrist and up his jacket sleeve, knowing how much his mere touch could undo his boyfriend. Kurt pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lips before moving his mouth to Blaine's ear.

"I love you," he whispered, voice sultry.

Blaine let out a low moan.

"Kurt, I'm so in love with you," he replied as the elevator doors slid open revealing their floor at last.

"Ready to show me how much?" Kurt teased, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"Whatever's gotten into you, don't stop." His voice was unnaturally rough as Kurt led them towards Blaine's room.

"Uh, I thought we were going to your room?" Blaine asked.

"No, there's some…damage control that needs to be done in there," Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed at the vague way he said it, "Well, my roommates are kind of messy too…" he said, referring to Mike, Sam and Finn.

"It's nothing I can't handle, babe." Kurt said, slipping his hand into Blaine's front pocket. Blaine felt his breath hitch as he felt Kurt's fingers moving around before he realized his boyfriend was just getting the card key out of his pocket.

They finally reached the room and Kurt pressed Blaine into the door. He ran his hands up Blaine's thighs until Blaine couldn't even see straight anymore. He brought his lips to Blaine's exposed throat and let his mouth graze there – touching but not quite kissing. Blaine was breathing hard and looking down at Kurt with lust in his eyes. Kurt just smirked back and slipped the card key into the lock.

"You damn tease," Blaine said breathily, more turned on than ever before. Kurt just put a finger to his own lips and pushed Blaine through the open door.

He locked it quickly behind them and even clasped the chain for good measure. When he turned around, Blaine captured his lips right away, using his teeth and nibbling as he pressed Kurt into the door just the same way he'd been a few moments ago. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he tangled his fingers into his wild hair and brought him closer, kissing him harder.

Blaine quickly unbuttoned Kurt's trench coat and peeled it off of Kurt, letting it drop to the floor. He ran his hands down Kurt's drenched t-shirt and pulled it up a bit, exposing the skin of his stomach. His warm hands splayed across Kurt's firm muscles there as he felt the boy take in a sharp gasp.

Kurt pulled away, breathing hard, but never let his lips leave Blaine's skin. He blazed a wet trail across Blaine's jaw and licked down his neck, tasting a mixture of rain and a flavor all Blaine's own. He swirled his tongue around there, enjoying himself as Blaine started moaning from how good it felt.

Kurt's sure fingers unzipped Blaine's jacket and tossed it on top of his own with a wet sound as the two damp materials collided. He reached down to the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Blaine lifted up his arms, helping Kurt free him from the confines of his clothes. Kurt pressed his hands against Blaine's bare chest, feeling moisture there that had soaked through from the rain. He pushed him towards the nearest bed, not caring who it actually belonged to and roughly shoved him down onto the mattress before straddling him. Blaine looked up and enjoyed the view as Kurt leaned back on his knees.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, "You're so _sexy_…"

He stopped talking as Kurt leaned further back and peeled off his own wet t-shirt and discarding it on the floor. He watched through wide eyes as Kurt ran his tongue along his own lips temptingly and ran his fingers down his abdomen until they reached his jeans.

He watched Blaine with interest as he popped open the button with one hand. He saw how Blaine licked his lips as he slowly pulled the zipper down. He felt Blaine's heart stutter beneath him as he pushed his jeans down his hips and off completely.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said gruffly. "Am I to understand that was a strip tease?"

Kurt just smiled back and said, "Maybe, maybe not. But now _you_ are the one wearing too many clothes."

He looked up through his eyelashes as he lowered his head to Blaine's stomach. He kissed the skin there erotically, as if he were kissing Blaine's mouth and moved progressively lower until he met the waistband of the other boy's jeans. Blaine was so turned on that he had to avert his eyes so that he didn't do anything rash.

"Look at me," Kurt whispered softly from where his mouth was still hovering over Blaine's jeans.

Blaine gave in and looked back down to where his boyfriend was positioned, trying not to think too dirty of thoughts. Kurt grinned devilishly before using his teeth the slowly unbutton Blaine's pants. He heard Blaine let out a gust of breath as he lowered his mouth and unzipped the zipper with his teeth.

Kurt reached out his hands and tugged the fabric over Blaine's hips and down his thighs. Blaine helped him and kicked them the rest of the way off and over the edge of the bed. Kurt rubbed his hard erection against Blaine's leg to show him how turned on his was.

"Mmmmpf…" Blaine let out a strangled moan as he pressed his leg up against Kurt's crotch. Kurt put a finger against Blaine's lips.

"Shhh…" he purred.

Blaine daringly took Kurt's finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue against the tips, showing him exactly what he wanted Kurt to do. He sucked loudly around Kurt's finger and even nibbled a bit on it. Kurt felt his jaw hanging open and his pulse quicken as he watched Blaine sucking on his finger like that.

Blaine pulled his mouth off of Kurt's finger and pressed soft kisses to it, continuing down Kurt's wrist and forearm, sucking his unbelievably soft skin there. Kurt palmed Blaine through his boxers until Blaine stopped moving his mouth and started bucking his hips.

"Shit, Kurt!" Blaine swore, causing Kurt to smile. He secretly loved it when a curse word made its way through those lush lips of Blaine's.

When Blaine was practically thrusting himself into his boyfriend's hand, Kurt finally relented and moved his mouth to Blaine's confined erection. He took Blaine's balls into his hand and squeezed there slightly as he pulled out Blaine's cock through the slit in the fabric of his underwear and admired the view for a second. Blaine was already whimpering beneath him, but he allowed himself to take his time and really appreciate what was in front of him.

He inwardly liked the fact that Blaine's underwear was still partially on – it made the whole act seem that much naughtier. He ran his hand along Blaine's hot length, encircling his hand around it when he reached the base. He slowly began moving his hand as Blaine took in a sharp breath.

"Kurt…" he tried to say, but his ability to speak was taken away as soon as he felt Kurt's lips sinking over his cock.

He let out a strangled cry as Kurt began moving his mouth slowly over Blaine's erection, mimicking the way Blaine had sucked on his fingers. He ran his tongue slowly around it, pausing to pay homage to the sensitive underside. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hair, clutching the locks desperately, trying to pull him closer.

After a little more teasing, Kurt finally took Blaine completely into his mouth and started bobbing his head in an even rhythm. Blaine let his head fall back against the sheets as he rode Kurt's mouth, groaning all the while. Kurt let out a laugh as he sucked, clearly enjoying himself. That small detail sent vibrations shooting up Blaine's body as he tightened his grip on Kurt's hair.

Suddenly, Kurt's lips were gone and Blaine felt extremely disappointed. Kurt crawled up the bed and hovered over Blaine's lips.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy," Kurt said, winking at his own pun. He leaned down and nibbled on Blaine's earlobe as he said huskily into his ear, "I have needs too, you know."

Blaine could only nod wordlessly as he stuck his hands under the waistband of Kurt's underwear and grabbed his cock in his hand.

"Needs like this?" Blaine teased, still out of breath himself.

He felt Kurt tense from pleasure.

"Yes…" Kurt said, "Yeah, like that…"

He moved his hand a little faster, causing Kurt to shudder involuntarily and buck his hips into Blaine's circled hand. But before he knew it, Kurt was pulling away again.

"I want to be inside you," Kurt said, a wicked grin crossing his lips.

Blaine's eyebrows shot way up. Even though they'd done it countless times before, he still felt shocked whenever Kurt volunteered to have sex with him.

"Whatever you want…" he smirked, feeling his cock throb at the direction their conversation had taken.

"Do you have any…" Kurt began to ask, but Blaine just reached over to the bedside table and pulled out exactly what they needed.

Kurt laughed. "Oh so you just planned this whole thing?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No," Blaine protested, moving his hand lightly on Kurt again, trying to distract him, "But I _had_ hoped…"

He was cut off by an intense kiss as Kurt invaded his mouth with his tongue, their teeth clashing together. He felt Kurt's fingertips underneath his boxers once more as he finally freed Blaine of that last piece of clothing before tossing is carelessly over his shoulders. Blaine reached down and returned the favor, kicking Kurt's underwear to the floor.

Their lips met hungrily again as Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest, pausing to capture Kurt's nipples between his fingers. He tugged slightly, knowing exactly how Kurt liked it and was reward when Kurt bucked against him, obviously liking the way it felt. Their erections met, skin on skin, as Kurt rubbed against him roughly, showing him just how turned on he was.

Blaine was panting.

"Kurt, please…" he begged unashamedly.

Kurt just nodded quickly and then flipped Blaine over onto his stomach. He pressed his lips to Blaine's lower back and kissed his way over Blaine's ass and to his entrance. He let his tongue enter there slowly as he felt Blaine twitching beneath him. He slid a finger in cautiously along with his tongue until he was slowly finger fucking Blaine.

He heard his boyfriend moaning into the sheets when he gradually added another finger. He let his tongue roam around his entrance still, making it plenty wet. He licked his whole hand up and down as he unhurriedly added yet another finger.

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, but remained relaxed as he felt Kurt working his fingers in and out for a while. He couldn't help but press backwards into Kurt's finger thrusts as he grew impatient. When Kurt was sure that Blaine was stretched enough, he quickly rolled on the condom and applied a generous amount of lube.

"Are you ready?" he asked Blaine, wanting to make sure.

"Kurt, fuck…" Blaine muttered hotly, "Just do it, please."

Kurt pressed the tip of his head to Blaine's entrance, still using a finger to stretch him wide. He fit himself in bit by bit, feeling Blaine relax around him. It'd been tough the first time they had sex, but now they were becoming seasoned pros. He didn't press all the way in but moved in and out slowly, going a little deeper each time, making sure Blaine was okay. But Blaine didn't protest once, he just let Kurt slowly work his way in until eventually he was all the way in.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said, panting slightly.

"I'm fine, Kurt" Blaine assured him, "Just…" he trailed off as Kurt began to move in and out of him slowly.

When the movement became a little easier, Kurt began thrusting a little faster and a little deeper until Blaine was groaning loudly against the mattress. Kurt propped Blaine's ass up, closer to his hips and angling him so that he could reach down and wrap his hand around Blaine's cock. He wanted to hasten Blaine's pleasure, because he could feel himself building slowly. He squeezed the base of Blaine's dick and started pumping his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Kurt…yes…" Blaine was muttering as he bucked backwards towards Kurt's hips.

"Blaine…" Kurt said with difficulty as he began thrusting much faster. "I'm…close…"

He struggled for breath as he moved his hand even faster along Blaine's erection, rubbing his hand over the tip and feeling the precum there before wiping it along Blaine's cock to make the traction more slick. It worked as he began pumping his fist impossibly fast, feeling himself dangerously close to the edge.

"Kurt…I'm going to come…" Blaine admitted, almost out of breath.

"Then do it…" Kurt groaned from behind him. That was all it took for Blaine to spill out over Kurt's hand, the mattress, and even his own abdomen from the force of his orgasm.

Kurt jerked him through the orgasm, feeling Blaine's cock throb in his hand as he himself came inside Blaine. He pressed as far into Blaine as he could manage as he rode out his own climax, crying out a bit.

He felt Blaine going soft beneath his touch so he removed his hand and slowly pulled out of Blaine trying not to hurt him. His brow was beaded with sweat and his chest was heaving as he took off the condom and knotted it neatly before tossing it into the waste basket. He collapsed in a heap next to Blaine on the bed, still breathing heavily. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and leaned over his lips.

"Kurt…" he panted, "You are honestly the best person I know in the whole entire world."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh heavily.

"That's because I just had sex with you," he teased, "You have to say that."

Blaine laughed too, still breathing a bit unevenly. "No, I honestly mean that," he said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's jaw. "You're beautiful," he kissed Kurt's neck, "You're sweet," he pressed his mouth to Kurt's chest. "You're funny," He put his lips to Kurt's forehead, "And you're perfect," he ended, kissing Kurt on the lips tenderly. Kurt sighed into Blaine's kiss and sucked gently on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Blaine, isn't it obvious that I love you?" he asked, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Kurt," Blaine razzed back, "Isn't is obvious that I am so far gone with you that it's borderlining a disorder?" He shook his head before becoming serious, "I love you, Kurt. Really I do."

Kurt smiled up at him, "I know, Blaine, I know," he said as he ran his hands through the hair at the base of Blaine's neck affectionately.

"Good," Blaine said pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth again, "Because I'm not going anywhere." He pulled Kurt close and they held each other, lost in a moment of bliss that no one could ruin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: **Review** please, kind readers! I value your opinions highly! :D_


End file.
